


Ψυχρό το Βασάνιο, Καυστική η Στοργή

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because I'm A Weird Lady, It Has Come To My Attention There Are Not Many Greek Fics, M/M, Mild Poetry, Nothing Seems To End My Love For This Pairing, Thramsay - Freeform, Well Who Knows What Other Language I Should Do, Θράμζεη
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: I have run out of shame and dignity to spare a long, long time ago. Translation in the comments!
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ψυχρό το Βασάνιο, Καυστική η Στοργή

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️

Νύχτα χειμερινή, σκιασμένος πύργος. Πετρών.  
Μέσα στο κελί.  
Εκεί που δε φέγγει τίποτε,  
Σβήνει η πίστη.  
Δακρύζει κόκκινο η σάρκα,  
Και κλαίει πύο.

Μα υπάρχει αιτία για το αυστηρό,  
Όπως είναι και πρεπών.  
Τώρα στο κυνοτροφείο είναι πια αγαπητός.  
Πέφτει το χιόνι με θύελλα βαθιά.  
Έχει πια γούνα συντροφές του.

Την αγάπη νιώθει έντονη, την έχει καταφέρει.  
Την καταλαβαίνει, και προσδέχεται με ζήλο,  
Ο'τι το άλλο φέρνει, προσφέρει.  
Όταν αντικρίσεις έχει νόηση,  
Αφέντης με κύων.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
